Link
by Arisa Yukishiro
Summary: Tatoe haruka tooku, hanarebare na ni nattemu, tsunagariau omoi... my very first drabble ever ! RnR, pls?


Link- My Very First Drabble Ever!

Sebenernya, sumpah deh, saya gak tahu peraturan bikin Drabble (dan masih nekat nulis ini panpik). Apakah kata- kata kuncinya harus ditentuin, bla bla bla. Makanya senpai, saya mohon bantuan untuk ngasih tahu peraturan bikin drabble. Okeoke?

Special Thanks to L3-chan yang udah milihin kata-kata dari terjemahan lagu Link-nya L'Arc~en~Ciel buat drabble ini^^

"Link" A Fullmetal Alchemist Drabble Collection

FullMetal Alchemist is copyright of Hiromu Arakawa

# 1 Remember

Sungguh, Edward sama sekali tak ingin mengingat kejadian itu. Kejadian yang mengubah seratus delapan puluh derajat jalan hidupnya. Mungkin kalau kejadian itu tak terjadi, Edward akan hidup tenang di Liesenburg bersama Alphonse dan Winry meskipun tanpa kehadiran ibunda tercinta. Tidak harus mengembara dari satu tempat ke tempat lain seperti yang selama ini ia lakukan bersama Alphonse. Namun, Edward tidak bisa, dan tidak boleh, melupakannya. Ia harus terus mengingatnya. Bahwa ia punya sejarah kelam yang ingin ia perbaiki, adalah satu bagian dari sejarah hidupnya, harus terus ia ingat. Untuk itulah ia menggoreskan tanggal itu di balik jamnya. Agar ia selalu ingat bahwa ia pernah melakukan kesalahan dan tak akan mengulanginya lagi. Sekaligus sebagai motivasi untuk bisa secepatnya mengembalikan tubuh Alphonse dan tangan kanan serta kaki kirinya.

# 2 Door

Membuka pintu itu, bagi Edward berarti membuka suatu gerbang kehidupan yang lain. Kehidupan yang sama sekali tak pernah terbayangkan, kini hadir di depan matanya. Ia tak punya pilihan lain selain merengkuh kehidupan itu, atau ia harus kehilangan adiknya, Alphonse, yang merupakan satu-satunya cahaya hidupnya. Dan sekarang begitu kehidupan ini dijalaninya, ia menjalaninya dengan penuh semangat. Semangat untuk bisa mengembalikan kehidupan lamanya yang terenggut paksa oleh pintu itu.

# 3 Mazes

"Sial, kita ditipu!"

Edward menggerung kesal begitu tahu Philosopher's Stone yang dimiliki Conello palsu. Kekecewaan Edward kembali bertambah terlebih karena ia tak bisa secepatnya mengembalika tubuh Alphonse. Edward ingin berteriak agar dunia tahu kekecewaannya. Ia benar-benar kecewa. Edward ingin meneriakkan kekecewaannya ke langit, sekaligus memberitahukan kepada matahari bahwa ia bukanlah kakak yang baik bagi Alphonse. Sekali lagi, ia terseret dalam labirin yang tak berujung. Dan di salah satu sudut labirin tersebut, di sudut yang belum ia jamah, terdapat sesuatu yang ia cari-cari segenap hidupnya. Philosopher's Stone.

# 4 Smiles

Menatap zirah kosong yang di dalamnya bersemayam jiwa adiknya itu membuat Edward serasa ditusuk ribuan belati. Alphonse bisa berwujud seperti itu karena kesalahnannya. Dialihkannya bola mata emasnya ke arah tangan kanannya yang terbuat dari automail. Pertukaran yang dilakukan Alphonse lebih besar daripada yang ia lakukan. Penderitaan Alphonse jauh lebih besar, ia tak lagi dapar mengecap rasa jasmaniah. Tak ada lapar. Tak ada kantuk. Tak ada dingin. Dan tak ada senyum. Justru itulah yang paling ingin dilihat Edward. Baginya, tak apa-apa tangan kanannya tak kembali, asalkan ia bisa melihat lagi senyum Alphonse.

#5 Never Break

"Kita masih hidup!"

Izumi-sensei terkejut melihat pancaran mata emas Edward yang memancarkan kesungguhan. Pancaran mata penuh semangat. Pancaran mata yang tak dimiliki oleh sembarang orang. Semangat itu, semangat yang tak akan terpatahkan oleh apapun juga. Itulah bagian dari Edward yang paling disukai oleh Izumi-sensei. Pancaran mata yang menyiratkan semangat yang tak akan terpatahkan. Pancaran mata yang muncul dikarenakan rasa sayangnya pada Alphonse.

#6 Heaven

Ketika bersama Winry dan Alphonse, perasaan hangat segera menelusup ke relung hati Edward. Mendengar suara penuh perhatian Alphonse, melihat senyum manis Winry, berada di antara mereka, membuat Edward nyaman dan tak mau pergi kemana-mana lagi. Tak terbayangkan jika suatu hari mereka terenggut dari kehidupannya, Edward lebih memilih mati daripada menghadapi kondisi seperti itu. Baginya, Alphonse dan Winry adalah surga yang nyata.

#7 White

Suasana di Pintu Kebenaran itu putih. Tapi sebenarnya gelap. Gelap dalam hati Edward. Putih yang itu telah menjadi sejarah hitam dalam hidupnya. Sejarah di mana ia telah melakukan dosa besar seorang alchemist, yakni transmutasi manusia. Sejak saat itu, hidupnya jadi berantakan. Putih yang itu segera membawanya ke titik tergelap kehidupannya. Untuk itu, ia harus kembali ke Putih itu agar ia bisa membawa secuil cahaya putih dari sana, untuk menerangi lagi kehidupannya.

#8 Connected

Simbol darah yang terukir di balik zirah Alphonse adalah darah Edward. Edward rela mengorbankan kedua belah tangannya, kaki kanannya, bahkan jantungnya, untuk membawa kembali jiwa Alphonse ke sisinya. Akhirnya, tangan kanannyalah yang dijadikan alat tukar untuk jiwa Alphonse. Pada saat itu, Edward sangat takut Alphonse akan membencinya karena ia telah membawa Alphonse ke kehidupan yang berbeda. Namun ternyata tidak, karena ikatan diantara mereka sudah sangat erat. Mereka saling mempercayai, dan itulah yang mengikat mereka sekaligus menjadi kekuatan terbesar mereka.

#9 Futures

Sebenarnya sejak kejadian itu, Alphonse sudah tak punya masa depan. Masa depannya seperti isi zirahnya- kekosongan. Sudah hilang. Hancur tepat di depan matanya. Namun, seseorang mengulurkan tangannya dan mengajaknya membangun masa depan yang baru. Keputusan orang itu untuk merebut gelar State Alchemist adalah demi masa depan mereka berdua. Edward- lah orang itu, orang yang telah memberikan tangannya untuk menariknya menuju masa depan yang baru. Ia membuatnya bisa percaya pada masa depan yang lebih cerah.

"_**People cannot obtain something without sacrificing something. In alchemy, it's called equivalent trade. We believe it were in this world when we were young…"**_

=Author's Corner=

Yah… beginilah hasil dari drabble ancur ala Arisa ini xD. Arisa bener-bener memohon koreksinya dari para senpai semuaaa~~~

Oh iya, bener gak sih kata2 yang Arisa ambil dari quote pembuka anime FMA diatas? Tolong benerin kalo salah, yah..^^

Terus... oh iya, bagi para FMAnia yang suka mampir ke fandom Death Note, sekalian juga review fict gak jelas saya "It's True To Br Your Friend" okeh? *banyak maunya ni anak*

Review naa??


End file.
